


Faces Of The Past

by SykoJuice



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoJuice/pseuds/SykoJuice
Summary: "Could you-? Hey, excuse me!" A man shouted, hand raised in the air, and the soldiers shut up. Lieutenant [Last Name] turned to look at the peculiar man. What in God's name was he wearing at times of war? Such eccentric clothing. Inappropriate for battle. She glanced him down his feet up to his hand. Goodbye.She quickly took hold of her rifle and pointed straight to his head. She wasted no time as she started asking questions. "Who are you? And what do you want?" She stood still, ready to shoot without a hint of hesitation. The man smiled drunkenly and leaned his head further into the rifle."Klaus Hargreeves. Is there any McDonald's near? I'm starving"





	1. 1968

**_1968, Vietnam War._ **

 

_She walked up to the cafeteria. As soon as she slammed the doors open, she felt the hungry stares of the soldiers. Nonetheless, she nonchalantly walked up to get her own portion of what was gonna be her breakfast today. Being second in command was not easy. Even less when you are at war. And even worse when you are a woman. Most Men starved for the touch of a woman, being as they were far from home, being as they had the urge to have sex for the last time. She could understand the physical needs, indeed she was human too, but this is war, there's no time for sexual intercourse, or for romance. There's only blood. At last, she finally got her canned soup. She held the can in her hands and eat the soup in the corner of the room. This could be her last meal. Today they were entering the battlefield again, and if the information she got was anywhere near right, at least half of her soldiers won't make it back. She examined the dining room and watched as all her war mates laughed and eat, ignoring that in any second now, the alarm with go off and call everyone back to the battlefield._

_She finished her soup rather quickly and threw the now empty can in the trash, a knot in her stomach. She ignored it and stood up in a table to recall everyone's attention._

_"Are you stripping, my Queen?" One of the older soldiers shouted, creating a wave of snickers and short laugh echoing at the dining room. It died down as soon as a shot was heard, and the soldier was now lying on the floor, hole in the arm. She just put her handgun back to her pants and cleared her throat._

_ "Let that be a reminder, this is war, not a brothel. I am your Lieutenant, not a whore, understood?" She asked "Understood I asked" She then shouted after getting no response. The men startled, shouted in unison  _ Yes, sir . _ Satisfied, she finally greeted them.“Good morning soldiers, Lieutenant [Last Name] now speaking" She breathed confidently ignoring the catcalls of fellow subordinates, cold expression on, rigid and firm "You are no kids, I have no obligations whatsoever to baby you, so I'll just put it out there" She stared intently at the group of soldiers "Most of you will die, in fact, the half of you will not even make it back to the post, you'll bleed to death and die gruesomely alone" The room was awfully silent, soldiers fearful, looking at each other. "Rest assured" The Lieutenant continued "Your death won't be in vain. Your death will be remembered by the million people you're saving, your death will never be forgotten, neither will your spirit. When you go out there, do not fear death, fear the fall of our nation, protect the ones awaiting your home. Death is meant to catch soon to us, so why not while fighting for the people we love, and the country we want to protect" She raised her voice and saluted to her expectations "Fight with your hearts"  _

_The men cheered and shouted in agreement. Lieutenant only smiled endearingly, knowing well enough that today, they might all die._

_"Could you-? Hey, excuse me!" A man shouted, hand raised in the air, and the soldiers shut up. Lieutenant [Last Name] turned to look at the peculiar man. What in God's name was he wearing at times of war? Such eccentric clothing. Inappropriate for battle. She glanced him down his feet up to his hand. Goodbye._

_She quickly took hold of her handgun and pointed it straight to his head. She wasted no time as she started asking questions. "Who are you? And what do you want?" She stood still, ready to shoot without a hint of hesitation. The man smiled drunkenly and leaned his head further into the handgun._

_"Klaus Hargreeves. Is there any McDonald's near? The food here is awful and I’m starving" He said as he then put his hands together on the cylinder of the gun and rested his head, smiling goofily. "That number up there, when you shot that guy, awesome, you should meet my brother Diego, he would love you, in fact, maybe you should bone, you both seem to like you need a fun-" Before he could finish, he was already getting beat to pulp by the lieutenant, being hit repetitively, blood washing her [skin color] bruising knuckles._

_"Lieutenant, please stop, I can explain" The lieutenant stopped, just realizing now that she was on the floor, sitting on the eccentric man's abdomen. She looked at his face and he was smiling tenderly as if trying to make fun of her. She then brushed herself and stood up. She glanced at Dave._

_"I'm listening, Dave," She said firmly staring daggers at the soldier in front of her. Klaus, on the other hand, was on the floor squirming out of pain and a weird found pleasure with a big grin on his face. Soldiers were confused as if helping the mysterious man or awaiting further orders. They decided for the latter, just staring strangely at the out-of-this-world man that was lying helplessly on the floor._

_Dave, visibly nervous, proceded to explain "He was just on the bus when we got transported here. I don't know where from, or how so, but there he was, he just suddenly appeared" He chanted quickly._

_"How does that explain anything, Dave?" She asked, frustrated and for her misfortune, Klaus, as he called himself, had already stood up and walked towards Dave, squishing his face and looking at the lieutenant._

_"Come on, you can't get mad at this cute face, now, can you?" And before she could lash out on him, the alarm went off. It was wartime._

_"I have no time for this" She sighed in annoyance "Everyone go get ready, quickly" She turned to the mystery guy "Get him some clothes, and give him a rifle" Klaus seemed ready to protest, but she then took hold of his curls and pulled him nose to nose, she stared him down with those steely [Eye Color] eyes of her "I don't care who you are, why you are here, or how you got here. You are here now, and now is wartime, you're getting your shit together, getting rid of those prostitute clothing and get hold of a rifle and you are gonna pierce through the heads of our enemies with the bullets the others are going to give you, capiche?" He nodded those crazy eyes of his glinting. She pushed him and hurried him off. Once he was already on the move, she started walking to her chamber, getting all her weapons with her. She tried to go as quickly as humanly able._

_Because war waits for nobody._

 

That was 10 months ago. As months passed by, the Lieutenant had got weirdly attached to the eccentric man. It was perhaps his weird manners, or maybe the way he carried himself during the war, or his crazy stories of dystopic futures, or how he made the other soldiers smile and not lose hope. Or perhaps just because he was Klaus. It didn't matter how much of an ass she was to him, he would always laugh and understand, he seemed to live life vividly even at war. And that was a quality the Lieutenant had lost since a long time ago. They never became close, though. And that was alright. It seemed nice for a while, but now, she is running behind Klaus to get him back to war. The enemy was stronger than ever. Most of her soldiers were already down and dead. Including Dave. Klaus was one of their best shooters, surprisingly. She needed him in the field. She followed as Klaus desperately ran to the bus. 

"Hargreeves, what in fuck's name are you doing? Get your bony ass back and help your mates" She said with indignation. The usually upbeat man ignored her anyway. He just continued walking until he got on the bus and sat down. The lieutenant sighed and got on the bus sitting at the seats opposite from Hargreeves. "Hargreeves, talk to me, you need to go back and help your fellow soldiers"

"I was seated here the first time Dave talked to me" He laughed "I just had gotten in the bus, and I had no idea how I got here. I just here. And if it was destiny, he touched my shoulder and asked for my name as he told me his" He smiled as tears streamed down his face "Lieutenant have you ever fallen in love with someone so much that you think if they died, you'd die too?" She stared at his hand as it held a dog collar. "I fell in love, Lieutenant," He said, rawly "I fell in love, he was the first person I loved more than myself, and now he is dead." He breathed heavily  "I didn't go home because I wanted to stay with him, I love him, Lieutenant, I love him with all my heart, and he just died in my arms" He started sobbing, his face still smiling "It was a mistake. I should've gone home as soon as I got here, I should've. I should've never tried to still that case, I should've never" She stared at him sadly until he started talking, angry now "Don't look at me like that, as if I'm pitiful, you probably wouldn't understand it, since you lack human emotion, Lieutenant. You're just a sore angry little mid-life crises woman" 

"Here, you asshole" She stood up and shouted "I get that you're hurting, but that's not my fault, war has taken away some much from me. It has taken everything from me and it pains, yet I am still standing and not weep- What's that?" She shouted as Klaus got a weird suitcase from under his seat. "What are you do-?"

"Going home" He shouted.

"Is it a bomb? Hargreeves, throw that thing away or I'll shoot you" She said.

"Stay away" He yelled at her as he opened the case, the Lieutenant ignorant of the glow emanating out of it.

"Hargreeves" She took hold of the case to get it off him, but before she could, a strong migraine came over her. She closed her eyes and hissed. Something felt wrong. A honk made her open her eyes again, and what she saw was... not war?

She looked at Hargreeves as he blankly stared at nothingness, hands stained of blood, and holding onto the case. She looked around and they weren't at the was bus anymore. They were at a weird version of transportation. She glanced to look at an old man who looked at them with fear. She withdrew her gun and hid her in her clothes. She turned back to Hargreeves as this version of a bus stopped and he went down. The Lieutenant followed behind him, the bus doors almost closing on her. She heard the bus driving away and she looked around in awe. Where exactly was she? She saw as her companion just suddenly smashed the case and it suddenly exploded. She terrified looked as it caught on fire and before anything else could happen, she violently grabbed Klaus' neck and pushed him against a wall, harshly shouting;

"Where are we?"

Klaus just stared dead in her eye, something dead compared to the first time she stared at those blue-green eyes.

"I'm home"

 

 


	2. 2019

There was nothing other she could do rather than stick to Hargreeves. She was in unknown territory, she didn't know what was going on or why everything looks so different. The people, the cars, the locals, everything was different. All it took was a migraine and war was over. She felt the conspicuous looks the people were giving them and she failed to understand what was it that made them deserving of those looks? Was it their clothing? She looked down at her uniform, seeing covered in blood and mud. She passed her delicate fingers over her belt where she kept the emergency knives and a handgun. She looked over at her boots as she walked, the blood already dried off as well as the mud. She realized it perhaps wasn't the uniform. The uniform was never something to be ashamed of. It was something to wear with pride and honor. She felt her body quiver as adrenaline ran through her veins.

War. It was something so destructive, yet, that was [Name]'s life. Ever since she was little, her father trained her to be the best soldier. Her father had made a compromise with a stranger to let her have a son. He, being Commander, wanted to have a son who would become the strongest soldier ever. And so he promised and a large sum of money in exchange for her having his baby. She agreed, but instead of a boy, he got a girl. He was mad to say the least, in fact, disappointed, but he worked with what he got. As soon as she started walking, he started training her. There were days where her feet were bleeding, her knees were scrapped, her knuckles were bruised, but he didn't let her stop. Learning how to kill and hunt at the age of nine, being left alone in the woods for a week and survive with only a knife at the age of twelve. Becoming soldier at age fourteen and Lieutenant at the age of twenty-one. Serving for Vietnamese war at age twenty-seven. All life has been for her was preparation for war. All her life was war. She couldn't have a break from it. Whenever her squad had nights off to drink, she would go to a shooting range. All she would imagine there is her, a rifle and enemies with a bullet buried deep inside their brains.

She used to think her father wanted her to become strong to survive in this cruel world. He thought of him as a strict man that cared for her and wanted her to be capable of defending herself. But once he died, she realized it wasn't that. It wasn't that at all. She was just a killing machine used for war. She was no different than a tank, or a rifle. Just like those, they were only useful for war, and so was she. She remembered what she told Klaus before coming to this strange world  _'War has taken everything from me'_. What a lie.

War was everything to her.

"When are you going to stop following me?" Klaus aggressively asked, stopping his walk. The Lieutenant stared at his tear-stained face, bloody hands still quivering. He still assembled a lost puppy. [Name] found that a bit funny. Her stoic face has not flinched even for a bit. She continued staring intently until Hargreeves finally gave up and continued walking through the city.

It wasn't until several minutes later that both of them stood in front of a fancy looking building. [Name] stared in awe at the building. She saw the black fence with an umbrella logo. She curiously passed her fingers through the metal feeling the coldness of it. She then heard Klaus stepping up the stairs to open a door, that funnily enough, also had an umbrella engraved on it. Once she stopped staring the outside house, she followed Klaus inside, closing the gates and the door. And if the outside was impressive, she had no words to describe the inside. It was so sophisticated and perfectly accommodated. In some way, it reminded her of royalty and high class. Words she would have never used to describe her companion in any case. She continued following Klaus up the stairs as she blindly contemplated the mansion. They finally reached a room.

As Klaus went in, she stood at the door, supposing it was his. He stared at her ironically and rolled his eyes.

"And now you wait until you have permission? Just come in"

He started stripping. She went in as if nothing. Nothing she hadn't already seen. Being the only female soldier at the post makes thing kind of things quite common. Out of respect, anyway, she stared at his wall. The posters hanging. She did not quite understand the art behind those pictures. She stared at the exotic colors. She continued examining the room, noticing the owner's absence. She watched the writings in the wall and she tried to read some, failing miserably. Who on earth has such awful handwriting anyway? She smiled warmly when seeing the Christmas lights that were hanging in his room oddly enough they were on. She followed the lights that ended up in her staring at nothing. She sighed and looked at an armchair that was resting next to the bed, moved some of the stuff to the other chair. She took off the belt where her handgun and daggers were and laid it behind the door and sat down, rifle still hanging in her back. She figured snooping around someone else's room is quite the intimacy violation.

She let herself relax, although she was heavily confused, it would solve nothing at the moment. She let her thoughts go to a faraway land. She imagined seating down at dinner table, her dad right in front of her, smiling at her, telling her how proud he was of her. Her heart ached. What a wonderful and painful dream was it. Next, she was in the woods lying next to her father, watching the stars, seeing who could count more of them. The ache became more profound. She felt leather slapping across her feet as punishment. It was as if she was 8 again. 

Her dreams were interrupted by a shriek. She held her rifle and pointed it outside. She got out of the room and looked around, and right in front of her, was a path of blood, and a door open. Inside the room, was a tub, and inside the tub, was Klaus. He looked as if he was going to hyperventilate. She let her rifle fall on her back and ran to Klaus. She was quick to get on her knees and hold Klaus face to make him look at her. His eyes were wide and scared. 

"Hey, Hargreeves, look at me" She shouted as the man continued having his panic attack. He continued breathing quickly and his heart beat faster by second "Whatever you are thinking about, forget it" She said desperately as the man slipped away to a dark place "Hey, listen to my voice. It's an order Hargreeves, listen to it, follow it, it's all okay, you understand?" And he started crying inconsolably. He looked down to his knees but [Name] pulled his head back so he was staring at her again. "I said" She used her Lieutenant voice "Do you understand?" Klaus visibly calmed down and he started breathing slow and heavy. She still hadn't had her answer "I asked you a question, answer me"

Klaus held her hands in place, making sure they didn't move, causing the Lieutenant to flinch slightly at the contact, but as wished, she held his face in place. "I understand" He murmured pathetically, which rubbed [Name] the wrong way.

She pulled away and grabbed a handful of his wet curls "I can't listen to you" She said as Klaus shrieked.

"I said, I understand, Sir" And she let go. She stared at him. He seemed okay. She grunted and nodded. Just before she could leave the bathroom, Klaus stood up from the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist and ran to his room, almost slipping twice. 

[Name] just grunted and stared confused until he came back with another towel and some clothes, he still sporting his towel. She looked at him confused and he only left the things in the handwash and left the bathroom. Once halfway to the room he came back and closed the door, a small smile on his lips.  _What a weird guy._ The woman thought but proceded to what the inferred from his actions. She let her hair down and stripped from her uniform, leaving her in her undergarments. She touched her own body, exploring the different scars and fresh wounds she sported. She knew nobody was watching her, but having her scars out the open made her feel exposed, almost vulnerable. She stripped down her now useless undies and brassiere. 

She slipped into the water, not caring it had already been used. She carefully washed herself and her wounds. She observed and remembered how she got every single one of them. A sour feeling knowing all of them were because of war until she reached right under her chest. She smiled. 

 

_"You know, you're boring," Klaus said, as he was lying on [Name]'s desk as she tried to finish the paperwork. It has only been a month since Klaus appeared out of nowhere, and he was already being a pain in the ass. The Lieutenant sighed._

_"That's no way to talk to your superior," She said, not even glancing at the coquettish man. She heard him dramatically sigh and blabbering about being rejected "Could you get off my desk? I need the space" She said finally facing him, unaware of how close his face actually was. He flashed a smile before [Name] pushed him off the table._

_"Oh, Sir," He said as he was getting up, in a sultry voice "wasn't that rather harsh for a punishment?" He purred, putting his elbows on the desk and resting his head on both his hands. He saw as she rolled her eyes but continued her work "You know how I follow you around as if you were my mistress? How about if I don't anymore?" She was quick to turn and look at him. He wiggled his brows and she was already feeling the regret._

_And she felt it right away. She entered the bar in her uniform. There was no way she was dressing up. It was enough that Klaus had managed to agree to this, but it was all in hopes of being able to work peacefully. Pretty Ironic in times of war. She entered further in until finding the actual bar. She addressed the bartender and asked for the strongest alcoholic beverage. She felt an arm wrapping around her shoulder and she pushed it away. She looked as Klaus pouted at her._

_"You should have dressed up m'lady," He said flirtatiously._

_"No, thank you. One drink and that's all" And almost as if on cue, the bartender came with a bottle and a glass. Before he could pour the drink, she just grabbed the bottle and laid a hundred on the bar. And turned his back on him, chugging down on the bottle._

_"I don't know if I'm in love or just turned on" He laughed and held [Name]'s hand "Dance with me, Lieutenant" and dragged her into the dancing floor._

_He started dancing as if nobody was watching and [Name] just stared at his figure, drink in hand, and stiff as a pole. She smiled at the ridiculousness of Klaus dance moves. They were so awfully bad, but it seemed like he did not care. Perhaps it was the music or alcohol. Perhaps it was_ him _, but her hips started swaying slowly, her feet were moving and something inside her core was too._

_Klaus was so into his dance, and into feeling the adrenaline, the sweat and the music that he did not notice his companion starting to dance until he dared to look at her. The way she moved was dangerously sensual. Her eyes were closed, the bottle still in hand, and a smirk on her face. He stared at her, doubting it was the same woman who beat him up the first time they met. Doubting it was the same uptight Lieutenant that made him run a hundred laps around the field because he was lazing off with Dave._

_His heart skipped a beat when her steely [Eye Color] eyes stared at his own green ones. She had not stopped dancing, and neither has he. It was like an electric shock and they both felt it. It was like magnetism, they were both getting closer to each other with every move. She looked breathtaking even in her uniform. Klaus did not hold back at all and held her hips and danced against her body, expecting some kind of rejection, but instead, he got corresponded. He felt as her body rubbed against him, making his skin get goosebumps from the electricity. He caressed her body carefully of not scaring her away, but the woman was bold, she caressed his chest which much sensuality, that every touch was a spark. It did not feel sexual. Not at all. It was like a desire for intimacy._ _He watched in surprise as he stared at her shiny eyes. Their faces now an inch apart, he wanted something more, a taste of those pale lips perhaps. And just when he was about to touch them, she turned her head, pulled herself off, and walked away, leaving Klaus with an undescribed feeling sitting at the depth of his heart, unknowing she held the same feeling._

_Instead of going to her, though, he found Dave dancing alone in the crowd, and went to him. And danced._

_[Name] wondered what was going on. She held her bottle as if it was the last object that held her to her sanity._ What even was that? _She wondered. She was about to walk out of the bar when a man stood in front of her. She frowned at him, perfectly recognizing him as the guy she shot the day Klaus stormed into her world "Can I help you?" She said before she felt the cold metal penetrating through her skin. She looked down to see a knife on her flesh. God thank the alcohol numbing her pain for a few seconds that she could break the bottle on his head and knock him out with a punch straight on the face._

_She felt the stares right there and then. She turned around and saw some of the bar looking at her. She felt somehow exposed. Damn alcohol._

_"[Last Name]" She barely heard the calls of her name as she slipped into sleep, feeling the strong chest she fell to._

_She woke up the next day, Klaus at her side, sleeping soundly. She watched his face and wondered if he had stayed there all night. She smiled and tried to sit down, a heavy groan escaping her. Klaus then immediately woke up._

_"Hey, are you okay?" He asked in concern. In fact, she was. She was absolutely sure she would be fine in less than two weeks as long as she took proper care. It was only flesh the one penetrated, and just due to the pain did she faint. Luckily, she did not hit her head. So, yes. She was gonna be okay._

_"Didn't you say if I went out drinking with you, you would leave me alone?" She said in an annoyed voice, a small, almost imperceptible glint of a smile. But Klaus seemed to get it._

_"And you believed me?"_

 

She had just finished drying herself off. She looked at her uniform. And somehow, she got the feeling she would be needing it sometime soon. She washed the mud and blood off in the tub and hid them on a cabinet. She held the clothes Klaus had given her. It was a dark, indecently short, short. The next piece of clothing was a black brassiere which she really did not want to know where Hargreeves got it from, same for the laced bikini. The last item was an oversized white shirt. She did not question the man, he did enough to lend her something clean to wear. She smelled the shirt. Kindof. She put the clothes on and looked at herself in the mirror. The clothes felt comfortable enough. The brassiere was easily spotted under the white shirt, but that was okay. Better the brassiere than anything else. She then looked down to her [Skin Color] colored legs. They were full of scrapes, scars, stitches. It had been so long since she had watched her bare legs outside from bathing. And once again, she went back to look at her reflection, watching how her hair framed her face. She looked older than the twenty-seven-year-old she was. She was beaten.

She sighed and left the boots in the same cabinet she had hidden her uniform and opened the door. She grimaced at the sight of the blood trail, but followed it to Klaus room, trying to avoid touching it with her bare feet. She stood at the door once again, staring at a still shirtless Klaus. He was just standing there, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. She found it funny how calm herself was in comparison to Klaus. Yeah, she hadn't lost her love, but she's lost in a world she doesn't know, and her only way to go back is through this weird man.

"You okay there, Klaus?" She asked, finally deciding to leave the formalities behind, along with the uniform. He opened his eyes and stared at her, examining her whole body with his eyes.

"You look different" He blurted and [Name] just chuckled, entering into the room and sitting down in the armchair you had cleared earlier.

"It's only been a bit more than an hour and I feel different" She confessed, sitting Indian style in the armchair, her eyes dancing curiously through the room once again, oblivious of Klaus' stare "Will you tell me what's going on anytime soon?" A heavy silence just then settled in the room. Klaus ignored the question though.

"You know, I don't know your name, Lieutenant" 

"[Name]" He blinked and said her name quite sometimes as if tasting the feel of it rolling out of his tongue. [Name] just listened "What?"

"It's just weird putting a name to the face. And the familiarity too. You were my Lieutenant some hours ago" He said. More than a memory, a grim reminder. He sighed and went to put a shirt on. Until he heard footsteps. "Hide behind the door" He blurted and without any questions [Name] was quick to proceed. She smashed her body as close as one could be to the wall. She then also heard the footsteps until they stopped.

Klaus was just there, acting as if he was looking for a shirt. [Name] held her breath when she heard a knock at the other side of the door.

"You okay?" A voice asked. A younger voice.

"Hey," Klaus said. Trying to ignore the presence of his once Lieutenant "Yeah, I just...Long night" He continued putting his shirt on as Five just eyes him suspiciously. The seemingly younger one chuckled.

"More than one, for the looks of it" Klaus, just blurted a ' _yeah'_ , heart in his throat "Didn't remember the dog tag"  _God damn Five and his good detective skills._

"Yeah, they belonged to a friend" And quick enough, Five questioned about his tattoo to what he replied to "You know, I don't totally remember even getting it" He sighed "As I said, it was a long night" He sat in the bed as he saw, Five's inquisitive smirk.

"You did it, didn't you?, I can recognize the symptoms, Klaus," He said in a menacing way.

"Well, yeah. When they attacked the academy they took me hostage, so I stole the briefcase. I thought there was money that I could pawn" He explained.

"Where? or should I say, when?"

[Name] was so confused. And she wanted an answer. And between the three of them, she was the only one that did not know what was going on. She looked at her belt on the floor and got her handgun out. She then abruptly got out and pointed it at the kid. Klaus rolled his eyes and held his head in his hands.

"I want answers and I want to know what's going on," She said pointing her gun at the kid. But then he disappeared out of a blue portal and reappeared to her side, stealing her gun and holding her by the neck and pointing her own gun to her head.

"Yeah, I'd like answers, too," The kid said.

"FIve, please don't do anything to her," He said annoyed "She's my Lieutenant. Vietnam War. 1968"

"What?" Five, as Klaus had named the boy, let her go and with the same portal appeared in front of Klaus "What is she doing here? She's not of this timeline. Are you conscious of the catastrophe this can mean?" He scolded Klaus and continued ranting off. The soldier was getting more impatient by each word the kid spat out and more nervous. She finally broke her silence again.

"Excuse me, may I know what the hell is going on" [Name] shouted and Five snapped.

"You're in 2019. You time traveled fifty-one years into the future, now could you just shut up?" He said annoyed and wasted no time to turn back to scold Klaus about his wrongdoings.

[Name] just stood there. Processing what she was just said. Fifty-one years into the future. But is that even possible? But now that she thinks about it when the suitcase made that weird light they appeared in a random place. Is it possible that Klaus' appearance in the squad's bus was also the same? Just a random location? No. It's not only possible. It's what happened. It makes sense. It does. But she can't process it. She knows it's the truth, why lie?. It makes sense. But what is she supposed to do now that there's no war? Can she even go back? Is it true that her stance here could cause a catastrophe? Her thoughts were being constantly interrupted by the shouts of Five.

"Hey, shut it now," She said, voice firm as ever.

Which seems Five did not like "I know you were Lieutenant back in 1968, but it's 2019, you have no authority here," The boy said, closing distance with the woman. She did not get intimidated, instead, she bent her knees to be eye to eye with the boy in a mocking way.

"You see, I don't care who you are, or what you are, but shouting won't resolve anything. Would it, darling?" Condescending manners, to say the least, "I have to idea what's going on at all, but just like you, I wanna resolve the problem we have here and go back home, capiche?" The boy just frowned and groaned.

He was about to turn back to Klaus but he was leaving. And when he opted to look back at the mysterious woman, she was already trailing behind her companion. She followed him back to the stairs and looked at what seemed an ape practicing some kind of stitching. It looked at her and she just waved. Following Klaus downstairs. Only now did she nothing the chandelier was crashed on the floor and there were many bullet holes around the main room. She observed carefully as she watched her step to no fall down.

"You really should stop following me, [Name]" 

"I'm in a timeline I know nothing about, and you're the only person I can call a friend. What do you want me to do?" She exasperatedly asked as she saw a knife heading to her chest. She quickly took hold of it, making her hand bleed. She looked up to see a man in black standing behind Klaus. Without even thinking about it you threw the knife as close as she could without actually hurting him and all she heard was the sound of it stabbing on wood.

The man looked at her in awe that quickly became anger. He came towards [Name], grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall "Who do you even think you are to dare throw one of my knives at me?" She grabbed his arm and twisted him around to have him on the floor with his arm on his back. She listened to him hiss and she answered.

"I am Lieutenant [Last Name]. If what I was just said is the truth, I am a war veteran, and I can throw whoever knives at whoever I want" She hissed, letting go of him and dusting herself off, watching as he is about to lash out on her again.

"I knew it. Perfect match. You should bone." Klaus said, a bottle of an alcoholic beverage in hand. [Name] just stared at him. She walked up to him and grabbed the back of his head to slam his forehead into her own, making him exclaim in pain. 

"Klaus?" Diego asked as the other man gained his composure. Klaus looked at him. God, the eccentric man was feeling so tired, so tired. 

He glanced at [Name] who just awkwardly stood there, so out of place. He smirked remembering the night he forced her to go clubbing. She was equally awkward, standing in the middle of a dancing crowd. He sighed. He hasn't been fair enough. She had been dragged here by him. He was not cautious enough and now one person more is involved in matters that they shouldn't. He embraced the woman and looked at his brother hopefully with a smile.

"Give us a ride, would you?"

 

 


End file.
